


bring on the followers

by funkyfreshgod



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Facebook, Gen, Instagram, M/M, Mixed Media, Snapchat, Social Media, Texting, Twitter, group chats, twitter wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyfreshgod/pseuds/funkyfreshgod
Summary: Laura just got a brand new cell phone (one which could enable her to send high-resolution pics to stalkers). Now she and Carmilla are causing chaos on the daily on their social media and in the Dimwit Squad group chat.Luckily, they have enough popcorn for the ride.(In which I succumb to the social media au fic trend...With a slight, stupid twist.)





	1. the Dimwit Squad has been activated

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is gay gay gay

**[LAURA_HOLLIS created Dimwit Squad]**

**[LAURA_HOLLIS added CARMILLA_KARNSTEIN]**

CARMILLA_KARNSTEIN: What the frilly hell is this

LAURA_HOLLIS: carm i stg

LAURA_HOLLIS: you KNOW what group chats are

LAURA_HOLLIS: you know how ur followers get about you being "technologically illiterate"

CARMILLA_KARNSTEIN: Can't you change your name in this thing? Because, if so, I'd like to go by Countess Karnstein.

LAURA_HOLLIS: yeah you can... but why...

CARMILLA_KARNSTEIN: ...

CARMILLA_KARNSTEIN: Reasons

CARMILLA_KARNSTEIN: Also, you have to add more than your girlfriend to a conversation for it to be considered a group chat.

LAURA_HOLLIS: i am AWARE

CARMILLA_KARNSTEIN: I do approve of the name

**[CARMILLA _KARNSTEIN has changed their name to COUNTESS_KARNSTEIN]**

COUNTESS_KARNSTEIN: Much better...

**[LAURA_HOLLIS has changed their name to CARM'S_HOT_GF]**

COUNTESS_KARNSTEIN: ...I'm not complaining about that either...

CARM'S_HOT_GF: ;))))

**[CARM'S_HOT_GF added LAFILPHORMES, DA_LOLA, MATTIELIVES, D_BEAR, MELANIPPE, JEEP_THE_DEAD, BETTYTHESMARTONE, and KIRSCHINATOR]**

DA_LOLA: oh shit waddup

COUNTESS_KARNSTEIN: Grandmother curses!

DA_LOLA: shut your mouth, Carmilla

CARM'S_HOT_GF: perry do not talk to my gf like that or else i will beat you with your rubber gloves

LAFILPHORMES: ................laura?

CARM'S_HOT_GF: yeah, hi laf... i added you out of courtesy bc i'm not a bad friend. unlike SOMEONE...

LAFILPHORMES: um

**[LAFILPHORMES has left the conversation]**

DA_LOLA: i do apologize for that situation, laura. it was in my best intentions and i meant to be more sympathetic, but it came across as cold and rude. i am sorry.

CARM'S_HOT_GF: i forgive you perry

CARM'S_HOT_GF: still bitter, but u r forgiven

COUNTESS_KARNSTEIN: agreed

KIRSCHINATOR: is the srs tlk ovr withh?

COUNTESS_KARNSTEIN: Wilson, dear basketball-headed Wilson, why must you type like a thirteen year old middle schooler?

KIRSCHINATOR: ez-er

**[CARM'S_HOT_GF has changed their name to LAURACROFT]**

LAURACROFT: kirsch you sound like my cousin

KIRSCHINATOR: k kewl

COUNTESS_KARNSTEIN: THAT IS ATROCIOUS

D_BEAR: why am I even IN this group chat?

LAURACROFT: we need your reluctant tall muscley evilness

D_BEAR: why ???

LAURACROFT: to help us in our quest for the true goodness in life

D_BEAR: and what is that?

LAURACROFT: carm can't reach the last chocolate chip cookie on the kitchen shelf and it'd be great if someone could retrieve it

D_BEAR: I'M OUT

**[D_BEAR has left the conversation]**

LAURACROFT: dammit

LAURACROFT: guess ur gonna have to quit being stingy carm and buy that stepladder

COUNTESS_KARNSTEIN: fuuu---

MELANIPPE: LANGUAGE, KARNSTEIN.

COUNTESS_KARNSTEIN: I DO WHAT I WANT

BETTYTHESMARTONE: I'm the only one who can do what they want because I'm tHE SMART ONE

LAURACROFT: exCUSE YOU

DA_LOLA: i just love a good crescendo of uppercase

COUNTESS_KARNSTEIN: f u Perry

DA_LOLA: i'm good

MATTIELIVES: She's good.

JEEP_THE_DEAD: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE

KIRSCHINATOR: BRO

**[SWAGHILIA has joined the conversation]**

LAURACROFT: ????????????

COUNTESS_KARNSTEIN: UM

DA_LOLA: oh SHIT

MATTIELIVES: Lola. LANGUAGE.

KIRSCHINATOR: huh?

JEEP_THE_DEAD: S O S

BETTYTHESMARTONE: oh dear

MELANIPPE: >:))))))))))))))

SWAGHILIA: sup bitches ;) it's elsie

LAURACROFT: fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu--


	2. Sweg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tweets are tweeted bish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

[](http://s1249.photobucket.com/user/funkyfreshgod/media/fic001_zpskndwghw6.png.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm addicted

**Author's Note:**

> G A Y (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻


End file.
